Ryou's worst Christmas
by Ryou Hikary
Summary: what happends when Kaiba makes Ryou his son! And what happend when bakura gets mad that Ryou is not there for Christmat! please revew : )
1. the holy tree

Thoughts to the holy tree  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
I was walking down the streets of domino I realised a kid from my school. Even though I wasent really interested in him. His name was Kaiba. But wen ever he did notice me he looked ate me very strangely. I was in my black jacket heading home. I stopped in front of a gift shop and starred ate the window with all kinds the neat toy's. In a few day's it was going to be Christmas.   
  
I put my hand on the glass and slighted across the window when I bumped into some won. I pouched away and said sorry still having my face staring into the window. That's ok said the man so I desided to turn around to see who it was. It was KAIBA?! I made a small gasp and pushed away further.  
  
What's wrong? Kaiba said crocking an eye ate me. I took a few steps back and started to run away.  
  
\\Kaiba Pov//  
  
I watched as Ryou ran away. He not going to get away from me that easy. I said under my breath. Because I know right where you going my little Ryou...  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
I kept on running until I got to the park. After I stoped running I breathed heavily for air. I sate down against a holy tree. I piked a leaf of the tree and whispered, only speaking to my self. I feel so alone that it makes me mad... There is my Yami of course but he's not really into the lovey dovey thing ate Christmas time. I know he cares about me, but wish you could say that to me.  
  
I started playing with the holy leaf in my hand. Ouch... it pierced my skin. I dropped the holy leaf and stood up. A drop of blood started speaking down my finger. I put my index finger in my mouth and groaned. I should probably be getting home now. But when I got home some won was waiting for me....  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
DUM DUM DUM !!!!!!!!!!  
  
0_0 ouuuuuuuuuuu.... it's a cliffy!!! heh... gomen (sorry) anyhow you probably know who it is but the next chapter will be a few days I promise!!! ^_^ but please remember to review please! 


	2. leav me alone!

Chapter 2 : GET AWAY FROM ME!  
  
\\Kaiba Pov//  
  
I was standing in front of Ryou's apartment door. As soon as he saw me he was utterly shocked.  
  
You seem to be alone? I asked sarcastically. He pointed his finger ate me. What do you want   
  
with me!? He said with fear in his voice. I snickered, well, of course I want you Ryou. I said  
  
wail I started to walk up to him.  
  
\\Ryou Pov//  
  
I can't believe this! I thought to my self. I started backing up when Kaiba started to walk   
  
forward. I turned around to run but it was to late. Kaiba has grabbed me by the wrist. Let go   
  
of me! I cried. Not a chance. He pulled my back to his chest and put a towel over my mouth.   
  
There was something on the towel that hade a really strong sent. I tried to struggle but what  
  
ever was that strong sent was making me fall asleep. And my mind drifted away as I went   
  
limp....  
  
***five hours later***  
  
I wok up feeling dizzy and moaned. Not having yet my eyes open, feeling that I was lying on   
  
something soft. I opened my eyes to see that I saw in this fancy room. Turning my head to the   
  
side I realised I was laying on a bed.   
  
Then something came to me, I WAS KIDNAPPED!!! I stood up realising I wasn't in my close that   
  
I was warring earlier. I was in a wight tuxsido. Oh my gosh! Some won drest me!!! Some won was   
  
entering the room with the screeching door. It was Kaiba! You pervert!!! I yelled. You drest me   
  
in this ridicules outfit didn't you!!!  
  
Well of course Ryou why wouldn't I want you ready for your first meeting. Including that outfit  
  
fits matches your hair and your beautiful pale skin. It also shows your eyes. Meeting? What   
  
meeting! Will talk about that later Ryou. If we don't go now will be late. I'm not going anywhere  
  
with you, y-you rich ass hole! If you wont go I'll tack you by force. What force?  
  
Men my son seem's to be a bit stubborn today may you please tack him to the meeting. What the hell  
  
are you talking about Kaiba? You should be more respectful for your father Ryou. My mouth dropped.  
  
Wh-what? Fa-fa-father? I stammered. What was going on! I thought. Then suddenly two men in the Kaiba   
  
corporation uniform, five times my size and looked like if they sat on me it would be the end for my  
  
puny soul came up to the bed, dragging me off then grabbing each two of my arms lifting me up in the  
  
air. I whimpered as my feet went off the ground. Please stop! I beg of you put me down!   
  
No chance said the man on the left. Why are you doing this Kaiba! That's weird, why are you calling   
  
Kaiba by his name? Said the man to the right. He's not my father now let me go! Yea right kid. Don't   
  
thingk where going to believe any of your fantasy's. I know your trying to avoid this said the man to   
  
the left.   
  
AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGG!!!! What's going on!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
DUM DUM DUM!!!!!  
  
oh dear that's a problem 0_0 poor Ryou I'm torturing him ^_^ *sight* sorry but the next chapter wont   
  
be for a while. It will probably tack a week or two. And also I wanted to say thank you Chloe Goddess   
  
for being my first reviewer! Bye bye people!!! 


End file.
